<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Wrote a Little Song For Me by Corvu_ss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629044">He Wrote a Little Song For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvu_ss/pseuds/Corvu_ss'>Corvu_ss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Was Such A Bad Idea 'Cause Now Everything's Wrong (song fics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Concerts, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Singer Castiel (Supernatural), Song Lyrics, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvu_ss/pseuds/Corvu_ss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attends a concert his brother dragged him to, not knowing who was performing. Turns out it's his ex, who debuts a song about him and their past relationship. Yeah, he wished he hadn't gone to that concert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Was Such A Bad Idea 'Cause Now Everything's Wrong (song fics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Wrote a Little Song For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to make a sequel? Well it's not really a sequel, just the same story but from Dean's pov this time. Again, this might come off as a bit anti destiel, but it's not intended to be that way, I love the ship! Same song is used, do re mi by blackbear, with some lyric changes to make it fit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean! You’re coming with us Saturday, right?” Sam asked from the hallway, texting Charlie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to?” Dean grumbled from his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You promised us you would hang out with us, and we want to go to the concert in San Francisco. We even have an extra ticket if you want to bring what’s-her-face.” Sam said, entering his brother’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a name, Sam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she does, but I stopped keeping track since you’ve practically been with a different girl every month ever since-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare bring it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Dee. Bring her or don’t but we’re leaving early for the concert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the younger Winchester left the room, still texting, leaving Dean to wallow in his room. He still hadn’t even found out who was performing.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The week following up to the concert, Dean asked his latest girlfriend to go to the concert with him and his friends, and she said yes. When he let the group know, they weren’t exactly ecstatic at it, but they let it go, being used to random girls hanging out with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it seemed like everyone, even Lisa, knew who they were going to see, Dean didn’t bother looking at the set list past the opening act. What concerned him more, was that as it got closer to Saturday, his friends, especially Charlie, Kevin, and Garth, kept giving him looks he couldn’t decipher. Whatever, he just rolled his eyes and sought out Lisa when they got into one of their moods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Saturday finally came around, Sam couldn’t stop texting, and Charlie kept snickering whenever she looked at him. He was sure that Sam and Charlie were plotting something. The only solace he got outside of Lisa, was with Crowley who couldn’t give a damn what the others were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Moose, are we eating here or in San Francisco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking somewhere by the venue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I’ll find a place and make reservations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowl-, aaannd he’s gone.” Sam rolled his eyes, “He better not pick somewhere fancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself! I think I’m entitled to a nice meal after this year!” Kevin said from where he was sitting upside down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially if he’s buying!” Garth called out from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a bit since Crowley has taken us out, I’m up for it.” Charlie said, brushing her hair in the hallway mirror. “Hey, is girl-toy meeting us here or are you picking her up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed, “Again, she has a name guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie shrugged, “I’m just calling it like I see it, Dee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Lisa should be getting here any minute now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley, who had stepped outside to make his calls, came back in, “I found a place near the venue, there’s a parking garage next to it, so we can walk to the concert. Now, who’s riding with me, and who’s with Squirrel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shotgun with Crowley!” Sam called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn!” Charlie cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned, “Sorry not sorry. I’m too tall for the back of the Impala, and I certainly don’t want to third-wheel it with Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dibs with Crowley!” Charlie called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man!” Kevin sighed, “Guess I’m in the Impala. What about you, Garth!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you in the Impala, save you from being alone.” Garth called out, finally stepping out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a god amongst men.” Kevin said, making everyone but Dean, who just rolled his eyes, laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was knocking at the front door, and knowing it would be Lisa, they let Dean get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lis.” Dean grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dean!” She greeted before grabbing him and kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the display, Dean just knew that Charlie and Sam were miming gagging behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they separated, Dean turned to let her inside. “You remember Sam and Charlie right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ve met Garth before too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well this is Kevin, and this is Crowley. Guys, this is Lisa.” Dean introduced them. Kevin waved out of politeness, and Crowley only nodded in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that everyone is here, let’s get a move on! Don’t wanna miss our reservations!” Charlie said, heading for the door.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The car ride was a bit awkward with Kevin and Garth in the back kind of ignoring Lisa and just snickering at their phones. Lisa, bless her heart, tried to strike up a conversation, but it seemed that even the nicest of Dean’s friends followed the others in their dislike of Dean’s side-pieces. When they got closer to the city, Kevin pulled up the directions to the restaurant Crowley picked and gave Dean directions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were inside the restaurant, the group settled into an almost amicable atmosphere, though there was still some hostility from Sam and Charlie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, thanks for inviting me guys. I heard that the tickets were sold out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. A friend of mine hooked me up with the tickets, and we had an extra so I thought, why not invite you?” Sam said with a smile that only close friends would recognize as fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you! So how did your friend get the tickets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he works in the industry and knew we would like the lineup for today. He’s always hooking us up with cool stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like hooking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> up.” Charlie snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin followed suit, “Yeah, might as well be your</span>
  <em>
    <span> sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span> daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table erupted in laughter, followed by more back and forth between Sam, Charlie, and Kevin. Something in the back of Dean’s mind told him he should’ve known who they were referring to, but he was too busy messing around with Lisa to bother thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After an early dinner, the group made their way to the venue, following a crowd of people. Charlie and Sam were at the front of the group, talking animatedly, Crowley, Kevin, and Garth were behind them, talking amongst themselves, which left Dean and Lisa at the back of the group which worked fine with Dean. Dean had his arm around Lisa, who was laughing at one thing or the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at the gates, Sam handled the tickets, so once again Dean was left clueless, not knowing where their seats or whatever was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay guys, we’re in section B, row 1, right behind the pit, so we should have a pretty good view.” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The concert was in full swing and Dean was pleased that he actually knew the opening artists, though he still didn’t know who the headliner was. While the stage techs were setting up the stage for the headliner, he could’ve sworn he recognized the logo, a pair of wings and a halo, but he was far more focused on Lisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, Dean wished he had made more of an effort to find out exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>was performing, because Dean swore his heart stopped once he saw who was on the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello San Francisco! I hope you’re all having a blast tonight!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupted in cheers, but Dean couldn’t hear the noise. He was still processing what he was seeing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was seeing. Up on the stage, starting his first song, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This must have been why his friends were acting strange all week. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They set him up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“How’s everyone doing tonight?!” Cas said after three songs. “I hope everyone’s had a great time so far,” the crowd cheered, “and I’m sure you’ve all heard of my new album coming up,” cheers, “and I thought I would do something nice for you guys, so the next song is from the new album. This goes out to all the people who’ve had shitty exes they wish they’d never met!” The crowd almost drowned out Dean’s thought of</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Oh, shit.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do, re, mi, fa, so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do, re, mi, fa, so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The vocals started and Dean’s breath caught. He knew that whatever was coming was aimed at him, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so not ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, if I could go back to the day we met</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I probably would just stay in bed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You run your mouth all over town</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean flinched as the lyrics started, recalling all the shit he had talked once upon a time. He barely noticed the looks his friends were giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this one goes out to the sound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of breaking glass on my Range Rover</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pay me back or bitch, it's over</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, not his proudest moment, though to be fair he had been drunk when that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the presents I would send</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck my friends behind my shoulder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next time Imma stay asleep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I pray the Lord my soul to keep, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A low blow, putting that out there, but Dean knew he deserved it. He had slept with Anna before he and Cas were totally official, Anael had been a one off thing at a party, Jo was a mistake he made when he’d gone to visit Bobby, Benny was...yeah, Benny was his biggest mistake. No excuse of alcohol, and to make matters worse, Cas had </span>
  <em>
    <span>been there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Benny, but it was still cheating. And Crowley. If it didn’t work for Ross, why did he expect it to work for him? And to make it even worse, both he and Crowley had been high off their minds. He didn’t fault Crowley for coming clean, but if he hadn’t then Cas would’ve never known about any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you got me thinking lately</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch, you crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And nothing's ever good enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wrote a little song for ya, it go like</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So fuckin' done with all the games you play</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ain't no tic-tac-toe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was how they met. Playing tic-tac-toe in the library was the beginning of their whole story, Cas saving him from boredom. It became their thing after a while, even before they got together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Send the X and O's on another note</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Cas scanning the crowd and his breath caught again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another scan of the crowd and Cas made eye contact with him, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could go back to the day we met</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I probably would've stayed in bed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You wake up everyday and make me feel like I'm incompetent</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean knew he had been a shitty person, but to hear everything put like that? Yeah, Dean definitely felt horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Designer shoes and Xanax tabs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Complements your made-up car</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You never had to buy yourself a drink</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause everybody want to tap that ass sometime</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like he fell back on old habits after Cas. Sam had been right, ever since the break up, Dean had been with one woman after the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you got me thinking lately</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch, you crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And nothing's ever good enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wrote a little song for ya, it go like</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So fuckin' done with all the games you play</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ain't no Tic-tac-toe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Send the X and O's on another note</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, it was hard to not notice the glares Charlie, Kevin, Garth, and even Sam were sending his way as the song went on. It looked like Lisa had noticed too because she was sending him concerned looks, but Dean just smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wrote a little song for you, it go like</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So fuckin' done with all the games you play</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ain't no Tic-tac-toe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Send the X and O's on another note</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas once again looked in his direction as he kept singing. Locking eyes with Cas, Dean couldn’t look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do, re, mi, fa, so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, yeah, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the song ended, Cas held the eye contact, even going as far as smirking at Dean’s face, and Dean just couldn’t wait for the concert to be over.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was a blur for Dean, still hung up on what happened, that it didn’t really sink in until he was alone in bed. Sam had been plotting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the others were in on it. Even months after the whole fiasco they still gave him shit for what happened. He couldn’t really fault them though, he knew he was in the wrong, but it was too late to do anything about it. Cas had moved away, had moved on, so it was up to Dean to do the same. And maybe jumping from one girl to the other wasn’t the right approach, but what else was he supposed to do?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A week after the concert, Dean was sent a link to an interview done by Adam. WHen he saw who it was he was interviewing he almost clicked off, but being the self-hating bastard he was, he watched it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you know I’ve gotta ask, what’s the deal behind the song you debuted in San Francisco? Did it really happen how the lyrics told it?” Adam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed, “Pretty much, yeah. Obviously it’s a simplified version but yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, must have been tough. So what made you want to debut the song last week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It started out as a joke really, then I lost a bet to Luci,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course it had been Lucifer’s idea’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean thought. “and I couldn’t really back out. It was touch and go, mostly because we weren’t sure if my ex would even be in the crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you saying you debuted the song </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> your ex was there?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed, “Yes! My brother Gabriel, I don’t know how he pulled it off, but he made sure my ex was in the crowd. I almost chickened out too, but I figured he would find out anyway when the album came out, so why not do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So it was a set up. Sam had to be the one that told Gabriel.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed, shaking his head, “That’s to be expected of the infamous Trickster! I have a few questions about the lyrics and their meaning. Let’s go in order shall we? To start, what happened with your Range Rover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too dramatic in my opinion, but my ex was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> into cars, so I’m sure to him it was this huge thing. Never got paid back for it but whatever, I’m sure I could buy myself a new car or two now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed, “Now to what I think is the biggest thing, sleeping with your friends, that really happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed, “Yes, five of them actually. I didn’t find out until after the fifth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Anyone we know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes. I’m sure you remember the public falling out I had with my sister last year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. She was the first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gasped as Cas exposed his sister, not really expecting something that personal to be out in the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! There were speculations over what happened, but I don’t think anyone could have guessed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either, honestly, but it happened and all I could do is move forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard, if I’m being honest. My ex and I had been friends before we dated for a good while, so our friend group was the same. After the whole incident, I broke contact with a lot of people, except for three or four. I just really needed to get away from the negativity and toxicity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ouch.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what prompted your move to LA?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, before that the move was just an idea, I guess it was the push I needed though because it’s been great here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! So, you still keep in contact with those old friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three of them, yes. They were on my side and really helped me get through it, but since moving we haven’t been as close as we used to be. Then there’s my ex's brother who I occasionally catch up with, but only because one of my siblings is seeing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stopped, not knowing that Sam and Gabriel were even a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not awkward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I like to think we’re all mature adults, my problems are not with him, and I can’t exactly forbid my siblings from seeing who they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of seeing anyone, is there anyone you’re seeing currently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’ve just been focusing on music right now, but if I was I’m sure there’d be pictures out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Adam laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, Cas was famous now. He had been up and coming when they were dating, the singer still attending college. Dean had been proud of him, as a friend and a boyfriend, but it wasn’t until after the breakup that Cas really took off. And now his new album featured a song all about dissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed, closing the video, and laid back in bed. Did he regret everything that happened? Yes. Did he wish he had been a better person? Yes. Did he wish he could make it better? Yes. But it was too late now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by knocking at his bedroom door, “Dean?” Sam said as he opened the door. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat up and put on a fake smile, “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam just gave him pitying eyes, “I’m sorry about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what? Helping with that whole thing? Forget it, water under the bridge.” Dean stood up and grabbed his leather jacket and keys. “I’m going out, not sure when I’ll be back but if you get lonely, I’m sure your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> can talk to you.” He walked past his brother, who was still at his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Sammy. I’m happy for you, but leave it alone. I’m over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean left their apartment, got into the Impala and drove away before Sam decided to follow him. With no destination in mind, Dean called Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you saw the interview.” Crowley said in lieu of a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I broke up with Lisa yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, meet me at our usual place. I’ll bring the good stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo....thoughts? I have no idea where this is going, if it's even going somewhere. I was thinking of continuing the story further, but like...how the heck do I fix this? I did this to myself but like I said, I ship it, this was just an idea that popped up because of the song. Any ideas as to how this could maybe be resolved? In case I continue it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>